Stages
- ERB 19= - ERB 20= - ERB 21= - ERB 22= - ERB 32= - ERB 36= }} |caption = All of the stages in ERB. |ERBnumber = Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Mozart vs Skrillex Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc |character = Justin Bieber Elvis Presley Tootie Ramsey Bill Gates Steve Jobs Marilyn Monroe KassemG Freddie Mercury Skrillex Miley Cyrus Miley Stewart Lilly Truscott |releasedate = March 2, 2011 (earliest) November 4, 2013 (latest) |numberoftimesappeared = 7|image2 = }} Stages are seen frequently in the Epic Rap Battles of History series in vastly different variations as locations where celebrities, typically musicians or actors, have battled. Information on the Locations Stages are used by singers, magicians, or other performers to stand on while performing for the audience. Almost any location can be a stage, but the formal definition involves the platform and adjacent rooms that are viewable by the audience. A stage can also be a dedicated location for one or more background aspects of a larger production (e.g, sound stage). Appearances in the Rap Battles Season 1 *Justin Bieber vs Beethoven: Justin Bieber raps against Ludwig van Beethoven in the bright lights of a modern stage. Season 2 *Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley: Young Elvis Presley raps against Michael Jackson on a real stage filmed in black and white. When Young Elvis turns into Older Elvis, the stage is replaced by a spinning background of bright spotlights, similar to Justin Bieber's. This second stage is modeled after those used in Elvis' later concerts. *Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe: Marilyn Monroe raps against Cleopatra on another classic stage, but this stage has no podium or microphone, just curtains. *Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates: Steve Jobs is briefly seen on the Rapworld Expo stage, during his heated final exchange with Bill Gates, who was on the screen behind him. *Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury: Freddie Mercury raps against Frank Sinatra on a stage, but in this case, there are lights and smoke in the background and Mercury uses a piano. *Mozart vs Skrillex: Skrillex raps against Mozart on a contemporary techno stage. As in most modern concerts, the video panels behind Skrillex change as he raps. Season 3 *Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc: Miley Cyrus raps against Joan of Arc on a stage, hers seeming to be based on the stage at the VMAs. Trivia * While there are a total of five different stages during Season 2, there is only one stage apiece for both Seasons 1 and 3. * Bill Gates and Steve Jobs are the only rappers to appear on a stage that haven't been in some profession of making music (Marilyn Monroe was a singer, Skrillex is a dubstep artist, etc.). Category:Location Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Justin Bieber vs Beethoven Category:Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Category:Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Category:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Category:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Category:Mozart vs Skrillex Category:Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc